the young and the old
by kuro no kokoro
Summary: The rock-pick-pocket thife bump into the zombie team, Pein realize she has a talent and will put it into a good use. Maybe Kakuzu have other thing in mind. OCxKaku/akatsuki rate M for later chaps. comment if you like
1. Chapter 1

Kehahahhohohohhehehaha coughcough ok...ok this is another of my lame Naruto story. :D enjoy.

--

In the country of rock where Deidara is originally from, the zombie team had arrive to do the bounty jobs. It didn't take them too long before they finish. While they are walking through the streets Kakuzu have been extra alert with the money because he didn't want the pick-pocket just come around and waltz his money away even though he could just kill them. But why he would bother doing something like that? Unlike Hidan he's just...had more experience than him. This time Kakuzu wasn't the one who carried the money from the bounty hunting, Hidan is.

"What the F-" Just like Kakuzu had expected pick-pocket.

Kakuzu turn around to see a kid running away from Hidan direction.

Hidan decide to throw the scythe at the kid.

'Oh well, it's the end' thought Kakuzu and Hidan.

Suddenly the kid turns around and somehow manages to smack the scythe with something.

Now that the team zombie could see the kid well than before, the kid is about 150cm the cloth are a bit torn and wore a scarf. After that he didn't really pay attention to anything else.

"Thank you for this, mister" With that she disappears in a puff with the money suitcase.

Hidan mouth was open wide with shock.

"Hidan, you asshole" was all that Kakuzu said.

--

"A thief stole the money suitcase?" Pein repeat what they had said to him.

"...yes"

Pein didn't say anything after that for a while.

"How can you let a _mere_ child stole the money not to mention we're the _Akatsuki_"

Both of them gulp at the same time when the rinnegan eyes are pricing at them.

"Now that you mention that is a kid, try to bring the kid here we might as well start to gather some subordinate, any objections?"

They both shook their head.

"Good, meeting now is dismissed" With that the holograms that been projecting is gone from their meeting place.

Back to the land of rock where the team zombies are at, they start to discuss about how they are going to capture the kid.

"Kakuzu, you dick head, we have been looking for that brat for almost 3 hours! I'm tired!"

"Shut up and continue to look for that brat"

"Arggg-!"

Kakuzu felt a charka nearby, so he followed the sense.

He used the camouflage jutsu to hide himself.

What he saw was the exact same kid...girl actually, is carrying a suitcase of money that he suppose to carry.

The girl takes off her scarf, and opens to suitcase. Her eyes widen a bit as she sees the money in side there. She looks from left to right then she adjusts her scarf again and starts walking toward the cave.

Kakuzu manage to drag Hidan along without Hidan's bitching.

Inside the small cave that she enters was decorate by stolen things like diamonds rings, pearl necklaces and other expensive accessories.

Both of the Akatsuki were wide eye. Why the hell such a small girl stole so many things.

"Holy-" Hidan didn't get to finish his sentence because Kakuzu had shut his mouth with his hand.

Unluckily for them the girl had heard the noise.

"Who's there!?" The girl said ready in her stand.

"Crap, look what you did Hidan" Kakuzu said annoyingly.

"What the fuck! It wasn't my fault you piece of shit!"

"Oh...it's you 2 mister, Mr.cash and Mr... don't worry I'll think a name for you" She said to Hidan.

Kakuzu narrow his eyes at the girl.

"Hush girl, give us back the money"

The girl didn't show much of facial expression because the scarf covers her lower face part.

"But Cash san, this money is what I _want_" She said while holding the suitcase higher to show them that she really mean it.

Hidan smirk getting his scythe from his back "Why don't you show us your strong determine and we'll decide to let you have it or not"

"For once I agree with you"

--

"HHmmff!! Hhhmmmfffmmm!"

"I don't understand a thing, mind repeating that again?" Kakuzu mock the girl while carrying her over his shoulder.

After about 30 min of fighting and kicking that they had done, they finally caught the girl.

"Now, now don't make that face" Hidan said as he walking behind Kakuzu.

"MMeehhhhfffp!"

"You want me to take off the thing?"

She nods quickly.

Kakuzu felt the girl unbalancing her weight on his shoulder.

"Hidan what are you doing?"

"Can I walk, I feel uncomfortable on your shoulders"

Kakuzu shake his head. Why did Hidan have to untie the cloth around her mouth?

"You run and I make sure to dislocate your head, got that?" Kakuzu warn the girl.

Kakuzu put her down.

"..." She stare at him while dust her cloth then she...

"Oh no you don't!" Hidan shout and throw the scythe by instinct (A/N: really? What with Hidan and the scythe?)

The scythe caught her scarf while she was turning (A/N: YAY HIDAN FINALLY HIT SOMETHING!)

Because the way she tie her scarf it tighten when the scythe hit the ground with her scarf and it choke her.

Finally after struggling for a minute Kakuzu decide to tear it out for her.

"You're pathetic, can't even get out of your own scarf" Kakuzu said eyes narrowing to her.

She looked down at the ground and starts to mumble about stuff.

--

Finally they are back at the base; with any dislocate human's body. Straight away they have the meeting which dislike to the new girl.

"What's with the tying the girl, she look pretty harmless to me un"

"She tried to run away so I guess Kakuzu can't be bother to fucking catch her again"

"Please be quite" Their leader speaks irritate.

"This girl is not normal from what I have heard from the rumour" He continues while looking through some stack of paper to find the bingo book.

"Name is Yuma, last name is Ayu. Age 15 and a B rank criminal..." He looks up to look at her.

Her eyes look at him like he just had exposed her dark secret

She growl.

"Yuma chan, why don't you introduce yourself?" Tobi chirp happily.

She growl again but got smack by Kakuzu.

"Hmp! My name is the same in the bingo book and also the age too" She eye Kakuzu dangerously.

"Seeing that you two are getting along well with each other, Yuma is now under Kakuzu responsibility" Pein declare ignoring the wide eye girl and the piss off bounty hunter.

--

After that faithful day relationship between Yuma and Kakuzu has gone worst unless they're on a mission. It have been almost a month after that day.

Hidan get along quite well with Yuma because they share the same hatred for Kakuzu other than that they're a poker partner (because they get bored easily they don't know what to do and Yuma just have a pack of card which she didn't know why it was with her in the first place)

Despite the fact that Yuma don't really know how to play poker properly (and just throw out a random card) Hidan did enjoy her company even he won't admit it out loud.

"Stupid brat, don't come so close to me" Kakuzu look down at the girl.

"But it's C-O-L-D" She said while tighten her jacket and she start to sneeze.

"I don't know what about you fuck head but I'm cold too" Hidan join with Yuma, tighten his Akatsuki clothing.

"You know there's a saying like...'stupid people don't get sick" Kakuzu told them.

"...I'm not stupid then 'cause I'm getting sick" Yuma said then turn to Hidan.

"...Hey! I know what you're thinking and I'm not stupid"

--

"Hurry up! I need to take shower too, bitch" Hidan said through the bathroom door.

Finally she came out with a bit t-shirt on and a big pans.

She stick her toung out at Hidan.

Hidan hit her head gently and then went into the bathroom.

Yuma just sat on the side of the bed.

Kakuzu was being himself only get one bed which is about queen size which means all of them have to share the bed together, which make Yuma feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't you cold?" Kakuzu said out of the blue.

Yuma just nod her head.

"Then come inside the blanket you idiot" Kakuzu said while open the blanket for her as a invitation.

Yuma was confuse, why is he being nice to her? What is he's hidden motivations? Did she piss him off? Why is she asking herself when she knows she won't get answer?

She decides to take the risk and went inside the blanket.

It was warm and cosy inside.

She decides it was best to turn her back at Kakuzu, you never know what he will do.

It's true that she sleep in the same room as Kakuzu and Hidan but not in the same bed.

This is the first time that she will sleep in the same bed with them.

She could feel Kakuzu moving close to her.

She move a bit farther away from him.

"Stop moving away from me you stupid girl" He said while grapping her waist.

She gave him a little yelp.

Yuma feel like she's smaller than she thought and Kakuzu seem to be bigger.

For some reason she feel like Kakuzu is all over her and hovering over her. She didn't like it.

Hidan had finally come out of the bath room.

Hidan ignore the eye contact that Yuma been giving to Hidan.

As the result, Hidan is on the right side of Yuma and Kakuzu is on her left and both are clinging to her.

--

Hmmmm...Hmmmm sound like a 3some to me but...I don't know yet. First chapter and it already suck...oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm I have nothing to do so yeah...another chap

After the night that Hidan and Kakuzu been clinging to her she swears that she will never again sleep with both of them in the same bed.

When she wake up she realized that Kakuzu hand was inside her shirt and near her breast not to mention that he was hugging her be hide her back. Hidan was not worst than Kakuzu, resting his head on her breast and hug her pretty tight.

She wonders how she can manage to sleep that night.

But now is not the time to think about that, the most important thing is how she will get out of their hold.

She wants to be the first one to take shower that mean she has to do it without waking them up.

After 6 minute of put the pillow in their hold Yuma finally got out.

'Yes finally I will have the bath for myself' Yuma thought while striping her cloth off.

She went inside the bath room and turn on the shower. The warm water felt good against her cold skin.

She starts to shampoo her short brownish black hair and sigh with happiness.

She don't need to worry about the team zombies brag into the bath room...wait- what's that sound?

She turns her head around to see...she can't believe it, Kakuzu just stand there with a towel around his waist loosely and look at her like it was nothing big.

She was too shock to say anything but stare at him.

"What?" He ask her normally, just normal.

She did her best try to cover herself up with...soap! Yes, she tries to cover herself up with soap. Even she knows it's a pathetic idea but at that time she willing to do anything.

Kakuzu glance over her a little bit.

"There's nothing I haven't seen" Kakuzu said in a bored tone and went into the bath tub. (A/N: in Japanese bath room usually there's a bath tub and a shower thingy :3)

She doesn't want to move but she want scrub her back it's really _itchy._

So she turns body to an angle so he wouldn't see her.

She uses to remember when she was the famous thief in the country of rock. She had to find a lake and wash her body instead of go into a motel and take a shower.

But now that she joined the Akatsuki she doesn't need to worry about the bath or the food anymore and even about the money.

Still when she took a bath she always takes shower by herself.

She try to scrub her back but it was hard to do. She sighs.

She wasn't aware that Kakuzu was watching her every move.

He didn't know why but he like the way she sigh.

He uses to remember when he was a teen (which is long time ago), every girl in his village liked to have their hair long or put it into a different style every day. He find it quit annoying but time had pass girls start to cut their hair or do something with it, not that he care. But Yuma was different he can tell that she cut her own hair with a kunai.

Her hair is short and messy when it's dry but when its wet it's like a...waterfall, yes it's like waterfall, Kakuzu had decided.

Then his eyes lower to her back.

'That's a huge tattoo...' He thought.

"Where did you get the tattoo from?"

Yuma wince at the question a little bit.

"I-um got that when I was still stealing people's money and you know? Stuff...yeah"

He glare at her even thought its glaring at her back he was sure that she could feel it.

"Really?" He asks

"Really...I swear to god"

--

It was at night back at the Akatsuki base, where the zombie team (include the rock-pick-pocket thief) have come back from their mission.

Most of the Akatsuki members are sleeping, _most_.

Kakuzu is toss and turn in his sleep...he can't go to sleep actually.

He sighs in frustration felt like something was missing. It weren't like in the mission that he just went, it was the first mission where he was not the one who wake up first.

'Maybe if I think of something...I'll go to sleep?' He thought carefully.

_Counting a pile of money, Kakuzu was really happy because the bounty that he just killed was more than a 30million ryo. Everything was fine when- "Hey Cash san, how're 'ya doing with money-counting?" The rock-pick-pocket thief asks. Kakuzu sigh "Yuma you just made me lost count" He growl a little bit, loud enough for her to hear._

"_Looks like Kakuzu no dono need an assistance" Yuma said while turn Kakuzu's chair so he could face her. Then she put one of her knee between Kakuzu's leg to support her balance while she (sort of) hovering Kakuzu on his chair._

_She move her face closer to his, lips almost touching but the mask were in the way._

"_Do you?" She whisper seductively_

_Kakuzu somehow gain confident and put his both of his hand on her waist._

"_How can I count if you keep on interrupting me?"_

"_Then...you have to teach me a lesson..." She pulls the mask down and moves her face closer to his then-_

Kakuzu wake up to find that the reality has not been kind to him, he was dreaming about the _thief brat _and worse he was hard over her.

Maybe it was the side affect that time when they were taking shower at the same time at the snow country.

"...It wasn't my fault; she was naked in front of me..." Kakuzu whisper softly to himself trying to keep his sanity in check.

--

"Now listen kiddo, we have total of our member is 10" Kisame is explaining about the history about the Akatsuki to Yuma in the morning.

She tilts her head to the side.

"I don't see many of us here" She said looking around.

"As you know the first time you were in the organization, our leader was kinda rush on putting you into the team. So you didn't have time to know everyone"

She looks at him like he was crazy.

"Does it even matter? Like I want to know them anyway" She said and starts to walk away but bump into someone.

She falls back on her butt.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I just want to see a new member"

Yuma look up to see a woman in an Akatsuki cloak with a paper rose pin into her short blue hair.

Yuma get up again and dust herself then look at the woman.

The woman smile "My name is Konan"

Yuma was nervous no one was nice to her like she was.

"...ah- my name is- Y-Yuma, Konan san" She said stuttering.

Today was the first day Konan will ever call a person 'cute'.

Konan pats her head and walk away.

Kisame just look at the scene, shock what Konan had done.

"Aren't you a lovable kid" He said to her.

She just tilts her head in a questing way, which also makes Kisame start to think she looked 'cute' too.

--

Kakuzu sigh, it's almost 11am and he feel like he don't want to get out of the room.

Then suddenly the Jashinist burst into Kakuzu's room much to Kakuzu's dislike.

"Dude, people began to think that you're sick or some shit. Hurry up and get out of your fucked up room already"

"Hidan"

"What?"

"Why are you in my room?"

"Cause other member don't want to get killed by you"

Kakuzu sigh and turn the other way.

"Leave me alone"

"You know what I think? I think you should get a laid, seriously" Hidan said then leave the room as Kakuzu's wish.

Kakuzu groan against his pillow.

After 5 minute of silence someone burst into the room _again_.

"Hidan go away"

"...Kakuzu no dono, I'm not Hidan"

Kakuzu's hearts jump at the voice and at the 'dono' part. He knows who's the voice belong to.

"..." He decide if he didn't answer maybe she would go away.

Like he thought she left after 40 second.

--

"Where did you get that un?" Deidara who just back from the mission, asks Yuma.

"Oh this? My hand slip and this thing got caught in my hand" She said while putting it over her head.

"...You know Kakuzu is not going to be happy about this un"

"Who said I want to make him happy?" She said while walking away from him to find Hidan to play cards with.

Then came a very angry mask-less Kakuzu.

"She went that way un" Deidara said pointing out the way.

Not long after that there were shouting.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You shouldn't gives the ideas to her!"

"Kakuzu no dono there's no need for th- Ah!"

Then it was dead quite.

Kakuzu came back with his mask.

--

"Hidan san...I'm sorry" Yuma said with a grin on her face.

"If you're going to say sorry at least mean it, bitch"

"No need to swear, I'll get us out of here" Then she start to move around a bit.

"Ready?"

"Ready for wha-" Hidan couldn't finish his sentence due to something that is electrocuting him.

Luckily for Yuma her electricity causes some impact on the Kakuzu's-alive-string.

But too bad for Hidan he move too slowly for the string, before he can get out it tighten against his body again.

"Oi! Help me!" Hidan said while struggling in the strings.

She turns back and smiles cutely.

"Did I say I will help you twice?" With that she left Hidan.

--

Hahaha. I feel sorry for Hidan...somehow I think our favourite Kakuzu is a bit OOC? Yes, no, okay? Comment and suggestions are always welcome! :D LM. C 4eva!


	3. Chapter 3

X3 I got a hair cut! I'm soooo happy! He to no to he to no to mo ji~! *cough right!!

-------------------

The very next day Hidan found himself looking for Yuma...he didn't want to admit but he was kind of worried about her went 'missing' suddenly.

He find it odd since it was pretty early in the mourning...like 5?

He sighs.

Yes he is bored with nothing to do. Then he sights the shark-man.

"Oi, Kisame have you seen Yuma?"

"I think she went on a mission as a back-up with Sasori san and Deidara" He answers while sipping coffee.

Hidan was shock but he's expression said something else.

"What? You think Yuma can't do it? Don't worry, she can't get killed easily" Then Kisame chuckle.

Kakuzu came out looking pissed as _usual_.

"Where's Yuma?" He asks with deep voice of his.

"On a mission with the fucking artist" Hidan answers; starts to get pissed off just by looking at Kakuzu and now that Yuma is not here...he is even more pissed.

Kakuzu seem flinch at the sentence that Hidan just said.

"...Why you guys are so tense? Tobi is sure that Yu-chan will be alright!" Tobi said happily; pop out from nowhere.

------------------------------------------

"Oya oya, so all I have to do is...get this scroll and then...give it to you while you guys are killing a random person right?" Yuma is trying to confirm and understand what have been said to her.

"No you have to go and jump off a bridge and die un" Deidara roll his eyes.

"Be nice brat, she's from the same place as you are" Sasori's raspy voice scold Deidara.

"Che"

"...." Yuma facial expression had stayed the same since they start the mission, currently they are on Deidara's bird...thing.

Sasori sighs.

"Let me do the brief again, simply is what you just said" Yes this Sasori's briefing.

She nod while studying the map of the place.

"What happed if I fail?" She asks without looking up.

"You'll die" Sasori shortly answer.

"...Then I'll call you in a bang" She said smirking.

----------------------

Deidara had crash her into the building, literally but a good thing that it didn't cause a big scenes or anyone notice her.

Once inside the building, she scratches her head then she use her famous jutsu of all.

'Transform jutsu'

She had transforms as a guard, she knows its original but it work and walk through corridor like she knows where everything is.

She passes one of the guards.

"Oya oya, how'd you doin'?" She asks while waving her hand in a care-free way.

They all turn to look at her.

"You must be one the newbie, come. We have lesson to teach you" One of them while do the hand-calling-gesture.

She smirks and follows them.

---------------

Deidara and Sasori were chilling out on a top of a building near by the building that Yuma was in.

They have been waiting for Yuma for almost half of a day now.

When suddenly they heard a loud bang from the Yuma's building.

Haruko's eyes stare at the smoke that come off the building lazily.

"...call us in a bang huh?" Deidara said smirking, now that he knows the meaning.

Short after that the clay bird flies off.

------------------------------

"Oya oya...you should tread girl more nicely, you know. Be gentle with them" Yuma said, mocking at the guard.

"Talk big when you got hit, you are one stupid girl" Throwing kunai at her.

Yuma doge them, rolling around on the floor when she was about to get up she found a water bottle.

"Check this out" She said grabbing the bottle and pours the water out in front of her feet.

"That was useless" The man said while advance to Yuma.

As his foot step on the water, he felt a sharp pain run through his body even though he was like...30 cm in front of her then everything just went blank....

"Put on a big show for a small girl un" Deidara said smirking at the scene that he just saw (with Sasori)

Yuma ignore the comment and hop on the bird.

"I want to go back..." She said to no one particular.

Deidara take a last look at the scene.

The man got stab by a ice from a very small pool of water at the floor, the spike of the ice was tall and long enough to price through the man's body.

Deidara swear he have seen something like that before.

----------------------------

Back at the Akatsuki base, the leader of the Akatsuki was impress how fast and easy for Yuma to complete the task even though they had lie to her that she was there as a backup but actually Deidara and Sasori was the backup.

"Oh...you know I never thought that Deidara's clay is very explosive" Yuma confess during the quick meeting.

Deidara point at her and shout "That's why the bag was light!"

"Oya oya...I'm just living up to my reputation of being a pick-pocket thief you know" She said while waving her hand.

Deidara narrow his eyes, knowing that reputation was just as fake as her emotions.

_Deidara was happily walking around the festival in his village, knowing that there will be a firework soon. At that time Deidara was just 14 a year before he was forcefully join the Akatsuki._

_Then he eyes caught something pretty and small. It was a girl younger than him in a miko kimono. Her long brownish black hair was loosely tie at the end of her tip of her hair._

_It was the famous miko clan that use their 'element power' to protect the village; once a while they will have a hire that can control 5 element, fire, earth, water, wind, electricity._

_The girl that Deidara had been staring was that hire who can control the 5 element._

_Soon after the war inside the country has begun, the 'miko' clan got wipe off; no one is left is alive..._

_After he got recruit in the Akatsuki there were new face on the Bingo book, Ayu Yuma; famous for stealing valuable things. C rank criminal from Rock country. (A/N: In Japan last name first then the given name right?....:3 mew?)_

_Deidara look at the picture, the cold face, the brownish black messy short hair. It just looks similar but he doesn't know what is so similar._

Then it hit him. Ayu Yuma is that 'miko' clan that got wipe off in the war. That's why....That's why she could control the water.

A second later there were a glaring contest between Yuma and Deidara.

'I know that he'll sooner or later remember something...but didn't know he have a brain to figure out this fast' Yuma thought desperately.

---------------------

"...Ow...Ow....Ow.........Ow"

"Can you just shut up and let me do this peacefully?" Kakuzu ask the pick-pocket-thief-girl that lay beside him.

"You know, that you should be gentler with woman right?" Yuma asks Kakuzu while Kakuzu's string is stitching the skin at the back together again.

Kakuzu's eye brown rise.

"Are you calling yourself a woman? You're hardly acting like a girl. Too care-free and too stupid to be one" Kakuzu criticising her not noticing his tendrils were going too far down in her skin.

"_Annng...that...hurt....Stupid_" She said killing the pillow in her hand (A/N: :D Get it? she is squeezing the pillow...no?)

Kakuzu was amusing how she was trying to tolerate the pain.

But too bad he didn't show it.

He wonder if.....

"Ah-ow!...hey-argg" Her back arch and tense due to the pain of Kakuzu's tendrils going...too far down in her skin.

After a few 30-40second of torture-Yuma was gone, Yuma let out a loud sigh and her back was not tense anymore. Kakuzu carefully trance his finger down the stitch and then his hand start to trace out the tattoo on her back.

"....So first you'd tried to kill me and now you're playing 'drawing on Yuma's back' now? Make up your mind" Yuma said to him in a huff and get up and put on her shirt.

"Snake, lotus, knife and fire? What kind of tattoo is that?" Kakuzu ignoring the fact that she'd wearing nothing under the shirt...._he didn't want to miss the sight of it._

"Six path of life" With that she walk out of his room.

Kakuzu throw himself at the bed.

'...probably I can't go to sleep again' he thought.

---------------------------

"I'm Yuma, Yuma is me....if I'm not Ayu Yuma then who am I?"

"You're that wipe out miko clan un, don't lie I remember seeing at the rock country festival 5 years ago un"

Yuma was wide eye. Se didn't know she would see him or he will remember her.

"Me? The miko clan? You know that clan been wipe out by the terrorist" She said turing her back and walk away from him.

no she can't afford for some one to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon in the land of Rain, it was near winter time. The rain sometimes has turn into a snow; small pool of water that was left on the ground sometimes has turn into ice.

For someone who came from the land of rock, this period of time is really cold.

Yuma who doesn't have a lot of cloth in her closet have to constantly beg borrow from other Akatsuki member.

"Thanks Tobi, you're really helpful" Yuma said while exam the shirt that Tobi just gave to her.

"It's okay Yuma-chan! If you need any help just tell Tobi! Tobi's a good-"

"SO NOISY UN!" Deidara storm out from somewhere.

"See what you did, Tobi? You wake Deidara up" Yuma just said plainly but already plan an escape plan.

"B-but..." With that Tobi start sulking.

"Look what you did Deidara, apologise to me...or something"

"What the hell did I do? You're the one who talking the whole time un!"

Yuma just ignore and walk away from the scene, pretending not to hear anything.

"Oi! Don't ignore me un!"

------------------------

"Hey, that's not how you play gin" Hidan said while looking at Yuma's card.

"Hey, I thought there's no cheating" Yuma bring the card closer to herself.

"Hey, stop moving the card dammit"

"Hey, stop saying 'hey"

Hidan narrow his eyes with a dark aurora surround him.

"Haha! You snooze, you lose" With that Yuma lay out all of her card.

She get it all correct.

"This game is called 'gin' right?"

Hidan could feel that it was a bad idea introducing this game to her.

"Yeah..."

"If there's no gin then this game wouldn't called gin, yeah?" She pulled out a Gin bottle from her bag.

"Drink it, you loser" Yuma said while she shove the bottle at Hidan's face.

"You'll see, I'm not the _real_ loser here" Hidan then open the bottle and take a 4 big gulp of gin.

---------

"Can someone tell me please why Hidan, Yuma and Kisame re drunk" Sasori ask question while looking at the scene in front of him.

They all have reddish face save for Kisame who have more experience with alcohol.

"Who're you talking about? I'm not drunk, they are" Kisame point at the Jashinist and the pick-pocket-thief who are still playing a card game of Gin.

"Seriously kid, you think you can beat me?" Hidan slurp a little bit before place the card on the floor to show his victory.

"Huh, oh fuck" Yuma said while put the card down to show what she have.

"I think if I drink anymore~...I'm gonna be drunk more than now...which is...drunk than now"

"Yuma you're not making any sense" Sasori point out to Yuma and others.

"Hidan you shouldn't let her drink like this, this is total lack of responsibility. Think, what if Leader sama know about this?"

"Sasori san, relax this is just harmless game...for them anyway" Kisame chuckle at the thought that he's actually defending them.

Because the Akatsuki use to have 'old' people around the whole organisation seem to dull and boring but after Deidara, Hidan and now Yuma have join in the organisation seem to be more... chaotic colourful in its own way.

Sasori sigh, shake his head and walk away. Hidan and Yuma start to doze off on the spot.

Soon, Kakuzu came looking annoying as always.

"Kisame, _explain_" Kakuzu narrowing his eyes. Not good and it was never a good sign.

"Kakuzu san, don't be so up tight...they just having fun in their own way. They were playing a card game" After the sentence was followed by a nervous laugh.

(A/N: haha I could imagine Kakuzu's face is like (-_-') – wtf? Again?)

"How long were they like that?"

"Oh I don't know, a few hours"

Kakuzu let out a why-am-I-doing-this sigh.

He carries Yuma and Hidan back to their room.

-----------------------------------

After carry a piece of shit Hidan, he finally reach the destination; Hidan's room.

He throws the Jashinist at the bed and closes the door gently so the person on his back won't wake off.

Actually he always wonder how does Yuma's room look like...it is gonna be like all the girls' room her age would be? All pink and shit with useless stuff lie around her room?

Finally he reaches to her room and he opens it.

He doesn't know rather to be surprise or shock.

The room only decorate with a bed, closet and table; the rest was really, really plain except for the paintings...wait; she does painting?

Kakuzu look at the paintings for a moment.

Her paintings have only 2 major colours, red and black with a little bit of purple.

Somehow he could feel himself depress just by looking at the paintings but he shrugs it off.

He put her on the bed, carefully.

While putting her down on the bed, he accidentally crease her thigh lightly but enough to make her cause a low moan.

All of his 5 heart skip a beat.

He turns to look back at Yuma.

Her cheek was a bit reddish because of the alcohol, which make her lips look more pinkish.

He hesitates just by looking at it.

But he'll do it anyway.

He bends down and pulls his mask down.

Lightly, gently kiss her on the lips with the tease of alcohol on it.

He didn't mind.

He was about was to get out of her face when suddenly both of her arms came to wrap around his neck and forcefully kiss him again.

With an act on instincts, Kakuzu reply the kiss by nibble on her lips, asking for entrances.

She opens her mouth bit by bit when Kakuzu bite lightly on her lips.

"AHhnnnn..." Yuma moan to the action of Kakuzu.

She slowly unwrap her arm that was on Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu look down at her.

"Dammit, she was sleep-kissing"

--------------------------

The next morning Yuma and Hidan have a hang-over but Yuma is not worse as Hidan.

"That'll be the last time we have an alcohol involve in the card game understood?" Hidan said to her while clutching at his head.

Yuma nod her head.

Hidan look at her closely.

"What's wrong?"

"Your lips...you bitted on it?"

"...I don't know, it's one of my habit anyway did you carry me to my room?"

Hidan look at her strangely.

"I was drunk as you are"

Silence consumes them.

...

"Did I do...something really bad last night?" Yuma ask Hidan.

"...Huh?"

"Never mind" With that Yuma walk away. She swears that last night she made out with someone but didn't really remember who it was.

They didn't know Kakuzu was listening to them, smirking what happened last night.

----------------------------------

Hahaha! XD Finally, finally, finally....sorry for bad chapters...I promise that after exam...maybe the next chapter will be a pointless smut?....JOKING! kehhahaha...sorry I'm high on sugar lately not to mention the exam...(-_-) I don't even know if i'm going to survive through it....Anyway Thank u for reading this, I really appreciate it :D promise the next chap will be something fun!


	5. Chapter 5

After the winter day, it was New Year.

Yuma never understand of celebrating New Year or even having a new year.

"...So we the Akatsuki is actually having a holiday on New year's eve and New year day?" Yuma said to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's you point bitch?"

"Well" Yuma cross her arm.

"We'll have new year for the rest of our life right? Why bother celebrating it every year? I mean...why we don't celebrate every day because...it's a new day just like a New Year!"

Everyone in the room (Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu) just stops and stares at her.

"You know what...She actually has a point un" Deidara said to Hidan who comment on her earlier.

"We celebrate New year because..." Kisame said in a serious tone.

Yuma, Deidara and Hidan were waiting for the answer.

"Because..."Kisame continue "it's a great excuse of drinking sake!" After that sentence Kisame laugh loudly.

"So much for paying attention" Yuma said to herself.

"We celebrate New year because we're welcoming a new starts to our live and let go of the past and the wrongs that we did" Itachi suddenly explain.

"At least that is what I believe"

"Huh?"

"Can someone please translate that so Hidan can understand?"

-----------------

It was mid-night and most of the Akatsuki member (safe for the God and the angle) was pretty much drunk.

Yuma was in her room by herself struggling with her own power.

Yuma was the most powerful miko of the miko clan. Now that it's New Year time, the ability to control her power seems to be too over-whelming for her.

'Other reason why I hate New year' Yuma though to herself.

She sighs and breath heavily.

'Try...not to...think...about...the...power...'

As a miko an increasing power during the New Year day means that you're getting stronger and also it's a special power that miko can only use today...a _fortune telling_.

But since she's not a miko anymore, she has no need for _that_ special power.

_Knock, knock._ The sound was heard from the outside door.

"....."

"Yuma un?"

"....."

"Can I come in un?"

Yuma didn't answer so Deidara took that as a yes and come in.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Still no answer from Yuma even though Deidara start to shake the bed.

"......."

Deidara move his hand to take out the blanket but suddenly Yuma's hand grab Deidara's hand and pull him inseide the blanket too.

"What the hell, brat! Un" Deidara exclaim in paranoid.

All Deidara heard was heavy breathing.

"Oh...my god, Yuma......You pervert girl! Are you trying to rape me un!?" Deidara shout teasing at her agin.

Yuma smack Deidara's head.

'He totally deserve that...I mean how can a girl rape a guy anyway?' Yuma though.

"...You knew right...?"

"Knew what un?"

"I....miko..."

Yuma didn't even needed to finish the sentence.

"Hn, of crouse un" Deidara smirk.

-------------------

Hello readers who read this fic out there! Thank you for reading this crappy fic I'm really happy that each time I check this there are more people put this story on alert...anyway...Happy BELATE New Year.!!! I promise that nest chapter will be much more better!!!


End file.
